


Different Stiles of Salvation

by SecretSantaSpecialPseud



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSantaSpecialPseud/pseuds/SecretSantaSpecialPseud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is mostly about Stiles and Derek from the POV and retelling of an original female character.<br/>"So Stiles Stilinski is a good guy and he could be my best friend if the context was different. But the problem is that my best friend is not the so good guy Derek Hale, and they both simply don't get along... What happens then?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so sorry in advance for any mistakes!

I don't know where to begin with this story. Funny enough, this is not a story about me, so it should be easier to write this than it feels to, but the pain I still feel for booth of the two major characters is too much to bear and to make this task easy.

  
I don't want to be sad, or anguished. I have no desire to worry the ones who are reading this, I have no desire to make them feel the pain I bear because of my two friends (who are the major characters of this story), not only because you can't feel the pain like I am feeling, but because you don't know all the story about them, and I don't want to tell you everything. Hell, I don't want to tell anyone anything about them, but I made a promise of no matter what I would write this.

  
This story is not totally sad, no fucking way they would make it sad, but it has no happy ending, I fear. So embrace yourselves - if you want to know the cruel truth - and be with me until the end of this for then you can cry, not as much as I, but you can cry, or smile, it will depend on the type of person you are (not evil or good, but simply if you whether have hope or not).

  
To begin with you should know I am crying right now, and I've been crying since yesterday without stop, without sleep, and I don't want to close my eyes, not now nor ever. I wish I could die, and I know I need to finish this first, and then I can die, but I won't, because I like to suffer. So yeah, I will suffer until the end of days - my days, but yet... - and you will all know why.

  
And that's how the story begins...


	2. And the story begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Sharon met Stiles for the first time. In freshman year in high school.

_Flashback_

  
Stiles was the kind of person who comes to your mind every time you think of people who don't fit in high school popular groups. Not a sports guy (he did play well enough lacrosse, but he really didn't care about it), not a books guy (whereas he red a lot), not even a genius high school boy (he was smart, really smart, but he doesn't care about school). So yeah, he was not popular, he was a nerd, so was I to be honest, but well this isn't about me for now.

I knew him in the starts year. We were both freshmen, and I remember him smilling. Yeah, fuck it, it's so cliché I can puke, but it's true, I remember his smile for the simple reason I don't remember other things he did that morning. He was all smiles. Scott was with him, he was way too serious, but I didn't mind them. I wanted to be discrete, I wanted to blend in... Well I didn't want it, but if I called too much attention, I would be serious punished, so I just stood there side by side with my parents and two big brothers.

"Scott, this is awesome, we're gonna be so fucking great here," I heard him saying, and I thought 'hell, yeah, I should be saying this, I should be like this kid, I should be happy like him, hell, I should have his life'. Of course, I knew it wasn't possible, but those were the times when I envied everyone else's life.

My large black hoodie felt like a burden to me so I stood silent and quiet and felt my father's right hand on my hips, pulling me closer to him. He knew I need to introduce myself in front of everyone and he feared it more than me.

“Stilinski, ...!” The dean said, interrupting himself.

“Stiles.” The kid said on the micro. “Hi everyone! Stiles here. Think I should be earlier since I...”

“Thank you.” The dean said, and everyone laughed, excluding me. I was curious on what he was going to say.

“But I...”

“Winfield, Sharon…”

I quickly walked to the stage and then I introduced myself without any smile, just saying:

“Hi, the name’s Sharon!”

I walked back to my father who was smiling with one of my brothers, my eldest was with a furrow eyebrow, and I just couldn’t.

“I wanna go” I said to him, who just nod.

“No, you need to stay here until it ends”. My father looked at me furiously, and I embrace myself for what would happen to me when I was home.

“But, father, she’s not fine with all this…”

“Shut up, Chandler, you can’t come back here and believe you can bark orders whenever you want!” My father yelled and I felt my watery eyes, afraid of what would happen when we got home.

My attention was drawn back to Stiles who was now laughing and hyperactive. I remember thinking he was somewhat on drugs, and then I found out I was not far from the truth.

“Dude, how much adderall did you get today?” Scott was smiling to his friend.

“No idea!”

Stiles’ eyes fell on me, and when he noticed me staring at him, he waved his hand with a smirk, yelling.

“Hey you!”

“Sharon!” I felt my body trembling hearing my father violent voice, “stop looking at that boy”.

“But, daddy, I didn’t do anything, he just waved at me…”

_End of flashback_

“Sharon, what’s happening?”

I woke up from my own memories by a man’s voice.

“Sorry, I, I was just remembering…” I was feeling the water on my eyes, the tears down my face.

“Hey, I know”

“No you don’t, nobody does know except for me and... God, I wanna die!”

“Hey, calm down. What are you typing?”

“I’m just… I don’t know yet. Just my thoughts about everything. My story, their story… no idea.”


End file.
